Riders of Equestria: Friendship is Magic season 1
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, the student of Prince Spells, travels to Ponyville. Join her, as she and her friends have an adventure of a lifetime with the secret protection of the Kamen riders.


**Chapter 1: Summer Sun Celebration preparation plan**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**I'm back with another sequel of Riders of Equestria! I know many of you have been waiting for this but I was caught up again in my Pokemon story. I apologize for that but I will continue the story. The votes are also in for Haruto's mate and it is Twilight Sparkle for the win. Here's the summary for what had happened for the past one thousand years.**

**Summary: After Nightmare Moon's banishment, Night Shade(Wataru) had calmed down a little but not fully. He had continued Luna's duty to raise and lower the moon with Celestia and Flare(Tendou). On his time off, he would be in the Everfree Forest to take care of Castle Doran and the animals now residing in it. But most importantly, Shade had taken great care of his new pet, a female Absol from another dimension. He had named her Midnight since she was up all night with him everyday.**

**For Blaze(Eiji), he had been spending his entire life with Philomena around the castle, the garden and many more as they continue their eternal playtime. Flare had always kept himself close to Celestia almost everywhere they go. Celestia had felt quit happy about having Flare around her all the time but sometimes, she gets a little annoyed. Spells(Haruto) has been spending his time in the library finding out more spells and also finding more Magic Stones for him to create more rings.**

**When the thousandth year was coming, Celestia had found her first student, Sunset Shimmer. But for the riders, they could feel the evil within her. To prove their point, Sunset Shimmer had always became cruel and dishonest whenever she didn't get what she desired as quickly as she'd liked. Therefore, Celestia had to banish her to another dimension.**

**A few weeks later, they had found another Unicorn with potential and also, the Unicorn had showed potential even in her magic when she was trying to pass her entry exam. In the end, Celestia herself assigned that Unicorn, named Twilight Sparkle, as Spells's personal student which he did not object to.**

**The riders's identity were kept a secret and only the guards knew about their true identity but were not allowed to reveal it to anypony. Shining Armor, Twilight's big brother had also swore to the riders to keep their secret.**

**Princess Cadence, Celestia's niece, had been introduced to the family a few years before Sunset Shimmer had come and she has developed a crush on Shining.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. But I own the riders's Alicorn forms and their new names, I also own Midnight and also this version of the show.**

* * *

Morning...a time where everypony starts to wake up and start their day fresh. A time where young fillies and colts got ready for school. But it wasn't a time for the royal family. It was way more different.

Shade got to his room where Kivat and Tatsulot flew towards him and Kivat said,"Shade, it's finally here. Tomorrow's the day."

Shade sighed and said,"Yes. Nightmare Moon will finally be released from her prison and she will be back for vengeance."Midnight walked over to Shade and nuzzled his hoof. Shade smiled and said,"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Midnight." The Absol smiled as she went back to sleep.

"Kivat, Tatsulot, let's go see if the others are up," said Shade. The two mechanical animals nodded as they landed on his back and headed out.

When they had reached the Throne Room, they walked in and saw that Celestia and Flare had just came back from raising the sun.

Flare spotted Shade and said,"Hello, Shade."

He smiled and said,"You too, Flare. Good morning to you, Celestia."

She nodded and said,"I'm sure you know what day tomorrow is, am I right?"

Shade nodded and said,"The day we get Luna back."

The two nodded and Flare said,"But first, we have to remember the plan we have. Since Spells is off with Twilight again, we have to come up with a plan and then explain it to Spells when he returns."

Blaze flew down from his and Philomena's cage and he chirped. The riders had managed to understand every chirp or squawk he made ever since the day they banished Nightmare Moon.

Flare nodded and said,"Good idea. Since we know Nightmare Moon will be trying to attack Celestia, we have to make a decoy for her."

Celestia said,"Spells is the only one able to conjure a duplicate of anypony so he may be able to duplicate me. We can use the clone to fool Nightmare Moon, making her think she had eliminated me."

Flare said,"It's a risky one, Celestia. But how will you be able to hide yourself?"

Celestia replied,"I will turn myself into an orb and then you know what to do next."

Shade nodded and said,"Yes. We will hide in the Everfree Forest in our Rider forms and then meet up when we are close to each other."

Celestia nodded and said,"I have faith you boys. I know you can handle anything."

She kissed Flare and hugged Shade and Blaze as she said,"But now I wonder when will Spells be back."

Flare smiled and replied,"He should be with Twilight at the library. You know how Twilight likes to be close to her mentor so she could learn as much as she can."

Celestia smiled and said,"Yes. Twilight sure loves to learn about magic ever since Spells started teaching her."

* * *

"Spike! Where are you?" Asked Spells.

Spells was in the Canterlot library after he had stopped by Doughnut Joe and picked up his favorite Plain Sugar doughnuts and also Spike's favorite doughnut as well with extra sprinkles of course.

The baby dragon got up and said,"I'm over here. Are those doughnuts for me?"

Spells nodded as he handed Spike the doughnuts and said,"Joe gave them for free since the Summer Sun Celebration is tomorrow."

Spike ate the doughnuts and said,"Thanks. Now I have to get to Moondancer's birthday party." He lifted up a present from the floor and said,"See ya, Prince Spells."

As he was opening the door, Twilight slammed through and exclaimed,"Spike! Spike!" She looked down at the baby dragon and said,"There you are." She galloped into the library and she stopped in front of Spells and said,"Hello, Prince Spells."

Spells smiled and said,"Good to see you, Twilight. I was just going to get a guard to go and find you." Twilight turned and said,"Too bad. I'm already here. But there isn't time. Spike, quick, find me that old copy of 'Predictions and Prophecies'."

Twilight spotted the destroyed present on Spike's tail and asked,"What's that?"

Spike replied,"Well, it was a gift for Moondancer."

A teddy bear fell of the present and the lavender Unicorn said,"Spike, you know we don't have time for those sort of things."

Spike groaned and exclaimed,"But we're on a break!"

Ignoring the baby dragon, Twilight's horn glowed and books started levitating down to her as she examined all of them,"No! No! No! No! No! Spike!"

The dragon climbed up a ladder and he took out the book and said,"It's over here."

Twilight took the book from him using her magic and Spells asked,"Twilight, what's all this for? You know you should be having fun."

Twilight exclaimed,"Why should I?! When there's a catastrophe happening soon!"

Spells's eyes widen as he asked,"Where did you heard that?"

Twilight took a book out from her bag and said,"This book told me all about it. The book even says that you and the other princes and their Phoenix possess powers beyond our wildest dreams."

She opened the book and showed Spells. The book had pictures of him in his Flame Dragon form while Flare was in his Rider form, Shade was in his Emperor form and Blaze was in his Tajador form with the Poseidon Driver. He knew that he promised the others that he wouldn't give out the secret and he lied,"That's not us. Those are our spirits. Whenever Celestia or anypony is in trouble, we like to use our spirits to help us out in dire situations."

Spells asked,"So what do you need that book for?"

Twilight read the book and she flipped through the pages to find the Elements of Harmony. When she finally found it, she read it out loud,"The Elements of Harmony. See Mare in the moon."

Spike said,"Mare in the moon? But that's just an old pony's tale."

Twilight started flipping through the pages again and read it out loud,"The Mare in the moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of harmony and powerful sides of the princes and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that when on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about nighttime eternal."

Spells thought _Twilight knows too much now. I've got to do something about it before she finds out._

Before he could say anything, Twilight gasped and asked,"Prince Spells, do you know what this means?" Spells shook his head and Twilight replied,"It means that we're on the brink of disaster! The Mare in the moon is in fact Nightmare Moon and she's about to return to Equestria and bring her eternal night with her! Something must be done so that this terrible prophecy does not come true!"

Spells shook his head and said,"Twilight, you should really stop reading those dusty old books. They may contain the truth about me and the other princes's spirits but the Nightmare Moon is simply a myth made to scare fillies to sleep. Besides, the Summer Sun Celebration is just around the corner. You should just have fun and start making some new friends."

Twilight shook her head and exclaimed,"That's just it! The Summer Sun Celebration is the thousandth year since it started!"

Just then, Spike held both of his arms around his belly as he covered his mouth to prevent himself from barfing but instead, he burped out a cloud of green smoke that turned into a scroll. Spike grabbed it and said,"Prince Spells, it's from the Princess and it's for you."

As Spells levitated it in front of him, he read it silently. When he was done, he said,"Twilight, Spike, I'm needed back at the castle for now. I'll be back to tell you anything important."

With that, Spells teleported away without another word.

**A/N: That's it for the first chapter. More will be coming in whenever I have the time to finish writing the next chapter. Please review if you have anything to say or ask about this.**


End file.
